Voyage Voyage
by 1Dramallama
Summary: "Je ne pleure pas!" Je protestais avec autant de panache que des yeux bouffis me le permettaient "Te fais pas d'idées Skywalker! Je pleure de rage et d'exaspération parce que t'es qu'un crétin!" Comme si ma vie était pas assez compliquée, il fallait que des aliens se pointent sur Terre. Vu le karma que je me tape, j'étais minimum un dictateur dans une autre vie. AU 2OC, before EpII
1. Paye ta soirée tranquille

**(bruits de tambours)**

**il y a peu de temps, sur un disque dur neuf, tout neuf...**

**FAN FICTION**

**EPISODE 2: le retour du chapitre qui commence le début!**

**Les BUGS SEVISSENT!**

**suite à un problème technique, la jeune 1Dramallama perd**

**l'intégralité de son brouillon sur ses fics,**

**le carnage et total et rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter cette débandade**

**Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, la subite arrivée d'un disque dur renverse les rapports de force...**

**Ce retournement de situation soulève autant de questions qu'il en règle: **

**Palpatine fera-t-il mainmise sur la recette ultra secrète du sandwich au poulet à la mayonnaise?**

**Le Conseil Jedi parviendra-t-il à dévoiler ce complot culinaire?**

**Il semblerait que l'équilibre gastronomique repose sur les épaules de la jeune padawan qui pourtant**

**reconnait qu'elle n'a aucun droit sur l'univers Star Wars...**

Ca va bientôt faire trente minutes que je suis coincée ici et c'est déjà trop. Cet endroit a la même hygiène que des toilettes, en pire. Il en a tout à fait l'odeur en tout cas. Pas si différent que le métro, mais à réflexion, le métro ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus propre au monde.

Evidemment, on m'a tout piqué, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Adieu portable, adieu carte de crédit, ils m'ont même piqué ma montre (et pourtant c'était une montre à aiguille pourrie à souhait), et apparemment c'est normal. Ils m'ont même pris mes bracelets et pourtant c'était du toc ces trucs. Ne pas les sentir à mes poignets me donne l'impression d'être nue.

Je vois les policiers arpenter encore et encore, me jetant de temps en temps un regard morne, désabusé même. L'un d'eux m'a tendu un mouchoir pour éponger mon arcade sourcilière en morceau (fichue marche, ils avaient pas idée de mettre un petit surélèvement en plein milieu d'un couloir sérieusement?).

S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, j'aurais réussi à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, et je ne serais pas en train de moisir au commissairiat.

Je passe en revue pour la onzième fois cette journée, afin d'essayer de voir comment j'ai pu atterrir ici. Tout se passait pourtant comme prévu. Jusqu'à ce moment là.

Après une éternité passée à compter les cases manquantes du carrelage -78 et demi, un est cassé- un policier ventripotent vient enfin me chercher en se grattant le menton. Classe.

"Toi la Miss, ramène-toi." Il me fait signe et je me lève en tachant de ne pas trop grimacer. En tombant je me suis très probablement cassé ausi le coxys parce que me lever fait un mal de chien.

"... et là ma vitre de voiture était cassée-" j'entends une voix guindée dire, très vite noyé dans un pèle-mêle de discussions. Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger le policier qui semble d'ailleurs ne pas entendre cette cacophonie abominable.

Nous déambulons à une lenteur horripilante dans le couloir, chaque pas étant d'autant plus insupportable qu'il traine des pieds et que ses chaussures crissent et cela n'a pas l'air de déranger grand monde à part un, de taille moyenne, trapu, musclé je crois. Sa manière d'être me rappelle un peu ma soeur. Ses doigts tapent frénétiquement contre le contour de la porte de son bureau.

"Maureen, où est le rapport du casse du casino?" Je l'entends demander, entre le bruit du ventilateur, de la photocopieuse, et de cette femme qui glousse à cause d'une blague -nulle- qu'elle vient de faire. L'intéressée lève les yeux d'un air globuleux.

"... ai dit weshé c'est pas ouam!" Un cassos passe dans le sens contraire, les menottes aux poignets, une femme en uniforme l'entraine fermement par le bras "Sur la tête de ma mère, respectueusement mademoiselle l'agent de sécurité-"

"Salut Roger." Elle salue mon guide, l'air visiblement blasée "Bonne journée?"

"Boarf, comme d'habitude. Une heure et c'est le week-end."

"Veinard, moi j'en ai pour toute la nuit."

"En plus c'est vendredi soir, bientôt une heure, après les cassos, la vague des bourrés va pas tarder à arriver."

"Weshé c'est qui de que tu traites de cassos Inspecteur Gadget! Vas-y j'ai pas à me faire embrouiller par un cumulus-"

"Arrête de parler, s'il te plait." La flic dit, l'air désespérée par tant de stupidité "Attends ton avocat."

"Wé les avocats je les mange."

"Tiens tiens, ils sont particulièrement vif ce soir. J'aimerais pas être celui qui l'interrogera."

"Merci Roger, pour ton soutien."

"Quand tu veux poulette." Il rit grassement, sa collègue grimace mais ne relève pas, visiblement trop désespérée pour ça.

Le dénommé Roger ne semble pas pressé pour le moins du monde, et en profite pour faire une halte à la machine à café -elle aussi incroyablement lente. Je me prends à regarder trois fois l'horloge digitale accrochée au mur. Durant cette éternité l'aiguille ne bouge toujours pas d'un cil. Tout est lent ici, de la machine, à la photocopieuse en passant par cette dame qui après s'être assise en soupirant, commence à taper son rapport lettre par lettre. Dans un coin, de agents parlent cuisine tandis qu'un nouveau tente désespérément de récupérer une feuille de la photocopieuse, avant d'abandonner subitement et de s'en aller, l'air de rien. Soudain, la dénommée Maureen pousse un soupire à démotiver des armées et lentement, efface sa dernière ligne, caractère, par, caractère, et je retiens un cri de frustration.

"Et encore, Maureen a pas appuyé sur control Z sans faire exprès." Il glousse au dessus de la bouilloire et du microonde (quelqu'un fait réchauffer un kebab vu l'odeur). "Je te vois piétiner depuis tout à l'heure. T'es hyper-active hein?"

"Plus ou moins."

"C'est ça, et je m'appelle Batman. J'ai un neveu comme ça, j'ai joué au foot avec lui, plus jamais." Il sourit "Et c'est pour ça que t'a essayé de faire la maligne avec ton ordi et ces guignols?"

"Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, c'est une erreur."

"C'est ça miss-je-suis-une-erreur. Un seul numéro, pas plus de dix minutes." Le policier me montre le téléphone du doigt. Enfin, téléphone, c'est un bien grand mot. Ce truc est une telle antiquité que ça en est presque comique.

"Merci." Je grommêle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux touches métalliques -et grasses de je ne sais trop quoi. Berk. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir du gel hydroalcoolique, là, tout de suite.

"Si ça te dégoute tant princesse, il fallait pas te retrouver en garde à vue." Il ricane. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue parce que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Fichue interférences.

"Alors, qui, a ENCORE mis du papier dans le bac de l'imprimante!" Quelqu'un fulmine d'une voix criarde.

Je passe en revue les téléphones que je connais de tête, et dire qu'ils se comptent sur les doigts de la main est un euphé-

"... non mais c'est une question de principe, pas d'écran à la maison, même pour nous, enfin..."

Peut importe, se concentrer sur le téléphone, je crois que l'oncle Loyd c'est 09 89-

"Et là bam, je la surprends en train de me piquer mon portefeuille, alors évidemment monsieur l'agent, moi, jréflexe, ça part en double upercut dans les cotes, bim bam boum, et là, l'accident bête, elle tombe à la renverse et se casse le poignet, vraiment un accident-"

"Je pourrais pas avoir mon portable? Je connais pas mes numéros par coeur." Je dis d'une voix assez forte vu que je manque de faire sursauter Roger. Ironique, je connais son prénom et même pas son nom de famille.

"Pour que tu recommences tes magouilles? Non merci. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on garde cette antiquité?"

"Parce que vous avez pas de fric?"

"Aussi, mais l'anticyberdélinquance est une conséquence appréciable." Il souligne "Et ça entrainait la mémoire des petits caïds. Enfin de certains. Tes potes c'est pas des lumières."

Génial.

"... on l'a répété presque cent fois Stéphane! On-ne-met-pas-de-papier-dans-le-bas-à-papier! Ils se sont trompés de format de feuille et la photocopieuse se coince!"

"Non mais, je crois qu'il a compris, enfin..."

Heureusement, je ne suis pas entièrement stupide, je connais quand même quelques numéros. C'est à dire trois. Mais si j'appelle Mike, avec toutes les casseroles au cul qu'il a il va me tuer. Reste donc mon oncle. Mais il est minuit passé, aucune chance qu'il réponde. Il sera trop perdu dans ses recherches de toutes manières. Et me croit tranquillement assoupie dans ma chambre.

"... un petit peu de noix de muscade, c'est délicieux."

"Et résultat nous, on doit appeler le service réparation, ça met au moins trois jours, et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on appelle Josiane de la compta? On se fait sucrer nos doses de café-"

"Mais t'es pas intolérent au lactose?"

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à appeler ma soeur. Splendide, elle qui trouvait déjà que je partais en vrille, elle va me prendre pour une délinquante.

Ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai. C'est la dernière fois que je finis en garde à vue. La prochaine fois, j'utiliserai une adresse IP pigeon.

"Pour un petit fromage à la crème, je suis prêt à passer huit heures aux chiottes."

"Votre collègue est toujours aussi ouvert sur ses problèmes de transit?" je m'entends dire.

"De quoi?"

Ding! Le kebab est prêt.

"Rien, laissez tomber." Je dis en essayant de me concentrer non sans difficulté. Il est beaucoup trop tard, ou trop tôt. Je prends une inspiration, puis deux, essayant de me concentrer sur la couleur du téléphone, la pelotte de voix se transforme difficilement en brouahah informe et mon cerveau cesse enfin de tenter de tout décortiquer.

Je tape donc lentement sur les touches, en tachant de minimiser le contact entre ma peau et le métal moite, ce qui doit être très drôle vu comment le flic se gausse. Par un miracle miraculé, cela sonne.

Bon, je lui présente ça comment?

Je pourrais dire que je me suis faite aggresser, vu comment le policier m'a attrapée par la peau du cou, ça ne serait presque pas mentir. Mais cela n'expliquerait pas mes cent bale de caution.

Je pourrais toujours nier en bloc, c'est d'ailleurs ma meilleure option. Ok ils m'ont pris la main dans le sac, mais rien ne prouve que j'allais voler quoique ce soit après tout. Je peux m'en tirer avec une 'cyberdélinquance' voir rien du tout. Effraction non armée à la rigueur. Non, rien du tout c'est peut-être un peu exagéré. Quoi que...

Mais bref, je me rappelle que ce n'est pas le sujet alors que le téléphone sonne lentement.

"Lieutenant Grimmaldi." Sa voix posée et professionnelle me glace. Elle va me tuer.

"Salut ma soeur chérie d'amour." Je tente l'affecte. Peut-être que si je l'attendris assez elle-

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" J'entends ma soeur dire avec déception. Bon, tant pis pour l'affecte je suppose.

"Mais trois fois rien! J'étais comme ça, tranquille sur internet, et là, BAM! Ils me sont tombés dessus! Je te dis, ils sont en sureffectif, ils faisaient la fête dans l'immeuble, pas de chance je pompais le wi-fi."

"... tu es en garde à vue." Elle devine sans mal.

"Mais pas du toooooout!" Je proteste avec panache, d'autant plus que le flic m'observe d'un air blasé tout en versant pour la sixième fois un sachet de sucre. Ca n'a pas l'air de rendre son breuvage meilleur, au contraire.

"Tu perds la main." Elle dit froidement.

"Ah mais pas du tout! C'est à cause de ce signal bizarre qui s'est mis à détraquer mon antenne, sans quoi je te jure... que, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, non non non." J'essaie de me rattraper, mais c'est trop tard bien sur. Et meeeeeeerde. Aucune chance qu'elle paie ma caution maintenant. J'évalue mes options. L'oncle Loyd devient tout à coup une option beaucoup plus fiable. Il me paierait ma caution sans poser de question... s'il n'oubliait pas de le faire. Et il aura la flemme de venir. Je pourrais lui faire croire que j'ai malencontreusement confondu les notes de ses travaux avec mes dms. Ca pourrait marcher, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son travail.

"Tu risques quoi exactement?" Ma soeur me rappelle au monde réel, c'est à dire un couloir dégueulasse avec un type qui joue les babysitter en sirotant un café archi-sucré.

"Je sais pas. Marianne-"

"Je viendrais payer ta caution demain soir." Elle soupire avant de dire sèchement.

"... et je fais quoi en attendant?"

"Tu médites sur tes possibilités d'avenir." Elle dit avant de me raccrocher au nez. Génial. Fichues interférences de merde. Je l'avais presque ce mot de passe! Mais non, il fallait que je capte ce truc pourri à ce moment précis.

"Et bien, on dirait que tu vas rester un peu avec nous, tu vas voir, c'est pas un séjour que tu es prête d'oublier." Le flic ricane en me racompagnant.

**Coucou! Je suis de retour, avec un chapitre complêtement réécrit (tant qu'à faire...). N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review (ya une rumeur qui sous-entendrait que ça a tendance à booster la motivation, et aussi que c'est gratuit (et gratuit, c'est vraiment pas cher!))**

**des bisous! **

**P.S: le chapitre 2 est encore l'ancienne version, mais la nouvelle arrive bientôt avec la sutie 3**

**1Dramallama forced jumped out of here!**


	2. L'Echo ne répond plus

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bien entendu, rien de star wars ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une humble fan, s'amusant dans un univers qui n'est clairement pas le sien.**

_Base Militaire parisienne, _

La base était calme. Pourquoi en aurait-il était autrement?

Maria se tenait droite comme un i sur son siège, ses cheveux blonds ramenés dans un chignon serré et réglementaire, plus pratique qu'esthétique, orné d'un béret vert. Maria était une femme pragmatique avant toute chose, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais réussi à se retrouver dans cette salle.

Tous des hommes.

Dire qu'elle faisait tâche était un lieu commun.

"Le président a souhaité répondre à cette demande de contact." Le colonel de Pontmercy dit d'une voix neutre "Vous serez positionnés sur les bâtiments environnent."

En théorie, les épreuves de sélection des commandos marines étaient ouvertes à tous et à toutes. Mais en pratique, les femmes ayant à même poids donné une masse musculaire moindre, les rares postulantes étaient très vites éliminées par les épreuves de force. Pas elle.

"Vous serez chargés d'assurer la sécurité du président et du gouvernement-"

Comment elle avait pu accomplir un tel miracle, c'était un véritable mystère. Elle avait même était soupçonnée de dopage lors des entrainements. Mais les tests l'avaient blanchie, et un à un, elle avait détruit chaque obstacle sur sa route. Elle avait payé son béret à la sueur de son front, elle méritait d'être là, elle le savait.

"Grimaldi! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire!"

"Positionnement sur les bâtiments 3 et 4 mon colonel,mission de protection du président et du gouvernement, mon colonel."

"Nous ne savons rien de cette force aliens, ou de ses objectifs" Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était "Vous avez été formé pour cela, vous êtes les meilleurs des meilleurs. Ce sera tout, ROMPEZ!"

"Ca va Grimaldi? On a la trouille pour la mission?"

"Armand, le jour où Grimaldi aura peur de quelque chose, tu te seras déjà chié dessus depuis bel lurette."

"Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Baruso!"

"Ce sera tout messieurs, nous avons des politiciens à gérer." Maria dit posément, mais une fois que l'intéressé fut éloigné, elle se tourna vers son sous-officier et ami "Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler."

"Je faisais cela dans son intérêt, il te cherchait des poux, tu lui aurais mis une raclée et avoir un de nos gars à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui n'est pas une situation d'avenir." Il répondit calmement "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses?"

"Rien, je suis concentrée, rien de plus."

"Tu t'en fais pour ta sœur." Il devina sans le moindre mal.

Maria grinça des dents.

"T'en fait pas pour ta sœur Grimaldi, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est planquée bien comme il fallait." Il reprit de plus bel, et un sentiment désagréable remonta lentement son dos.

"Elle va trouver le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis." Maria lâcha à contre cœur. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir à Baruso, il continuerait de chercher inlassablement et ils perdraient au passage un temps précieux.

"Mais non! Elle est surveillée 24 heure sur 24 par des armoires à glace, ils ne la laisseront pas s'approcher d'un de ces trucs à un kilomètre à la ronde!"

"Grimaldi!" Une voix dit avec autorité. Pas n'importe quelle voix.

"Monsieur." Elle salua le seul, l'unique, sergent major Girodon. La légende des bérets verts, décoré quatre fois de la médaille de la bravoure, la légende voulait qu'il ait libéré les trente otages de la prise de Bangladesh et éliminé les menaces avec un trombone, une agrafeuse et son pouce. Une rumeur qu'il n'essayait pas vraiment de contre dire. Aujourd'hui trentenaire, il avait pris sa retraite des bérets verts pour se concentrer sur le recrutement.

"Ramenez vos basques Grimaldi, on a besoin de vous ailleurs."

...

_Quelque part dans les alpes,_

Le bureau de Valin était la plus belle pièce de tout le bâtiment, ce qui n'était pas du tout surprenant. Après tout, Valin avait validé lui-même tous les plans de la moindre pièce, et l'intéressé n'était pas un homme de mauvais goût, encore moins un homme simple.

Il avait cependant la lucidité de dissimuler la richesse de son bureau derrière une fausse sobriété.

Sa convocation était surprenante. Elle s'était faite la malle, certes, mais c'était loin d'être une première, et son Excellence était conciliante. Cela n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec elle, et tout rapport avec ces énormes vaisseaux planant à la lisière de leur atmosphère. Lily avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas comme si envoyer un corps dans l'espace était une promenade de santé!

Les énergies mises en jeux étaient tellement colossales… ils avaient peut-être été construit dans l'espace. Cela permettait d'éviter un certain nombre de problèmes, en supposant pouvoir maitriser de manière efficace le travail dans le vide intergalactique…

"Mais je vous dis mon cher, c'est un simple problème électrique causé par ces étranges corps tombant." Elle fut tirée de ses pensées de manière subite. La porte était entrebâillée. "Mademoiselle Grimaldi a dû paniquer et s'enfuir par la porte."

"Là vous allez trop loin Raymond! Le Conseil en a assez de vos explications fumeuses!"

"Et je les en remercie mon cher Pierre! Je n'attends rien de moins du Conseil que l'excellence! Mais vous devez reconnaître Pierre, que des corps volant hautement magnétiques perturbent notre système informatique était une chose difficilement prévisible."

"Si c'est ce qui a causé le crash de votre système de sécurité!" Le dénommé Pierre fulminait "J'ai parlé à votre réceptionniste, elle m'a affirmée que Grimaldi n'avait été qu'une source d'ennuis depuis son arrivée, et que vous étiez incapable de gérer ce problème!"

"C'est tout à l'honneur de mademoiselle Reed de dire ce genre de choses. Mais je crois que l'on oublie dans cette vision que mademoiselle Grimaldi est avant toute chose, notre patiente, et non une source de problème. N'était-ce pas notre rêve lorsque nous avons construit cette retraite de soigner tous les désordres mentaux, peu importe leur gravité?"

"Grimaldi n'est pas malade-"

"Je me dois d'être en désaccord avec vous Mon cher, mademoiselle Grimaldi est atteinte d'une dépression sévère, doublée d'une peur maladive des foules. Voilà pourquoi, de temps à autre, elle cède à la panique et cherche un endroit calme. Je reste cependant convaincu que cet établissement n'est pas uniquement basé sur le gain pur et simple, et que nous tentons d'accepter les personnes telles qu'elles sont, afin de les aider au mieux de nos capacités."

"Justement! Clairement nous sommes incapables d'aider cette jeune fille! Pourquoi ne pas la confier à un établissement spécialisé qui saura la prendre en charge-"

"Pierre, pardonnez-moi si je vous ai mal compris mais… êtes-vous convaincu de notre incapacité d'aider cette jeune fille au point de… vouloir la renvoyer?"

"Et bien-"

"Je ne mentionnerai même pas les effets désastreux que cela impliquerait sur la confiance de nos pensionnaires, de leurs proches." Le docteur Valin laissa planer l'ombre de ce désastre économique quelques instants. "Mais, comme vous l'avez si bien rappelé, c'est avant toute chose votre décision, voilà pourquoi j'ai convoqué notre chère patiente, pour que vous puissiez juger par vous-même."

Ah, c'était sûrement le moment d'entrée en scène alors. Lily prit une brève inspiration, et toqua doucement à la porte.

"Oui, entrez ma chère. Mademoiselle Lily, comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Assez chamboulée docteur." Lily prit sa voix la plus cruche au monde. Valin toussa pour tenter de dissimuler un fou rire. "Ces interférences électriques m'ont retourné la cervelle."

"Je vois, j'en suis navrée." Il lui tapota la main "Je souhaite vous présenter monsieur Pierre Lambert, membre éminent du Conseil, un maillon indispensable entre le terrain et la base principale."

"Monsieur, c'est un plaisir. J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous."

"Très bien, je vais en informer le Conseil, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se presser sur la question. Raymond, mademoiselle."

"Vous m'en faites voir vraiment de toutes les couleurs Grimaldi." Valin allongea ses jambes sur son bureau. "Regardez un peu, je me retrouve à braver les guignols du conseil d'administration par votre faute!"

"Plus que d'habitude?"

"Je me retrouve à prendre le thé avec Pierre Lambert, Grimaldi! Si ça ce n'est pas une crise, je ne sais pas c'est."

"Ils n'ont pas mieux à faire?"

"Il y a un machin OVNI d'une autre planète, la philosophie de notre monde est bouleversée, notre vision de la vie est bonne à jeter à la poubelle. Bien sûr que le Conseil me fait chier plus que d'habitude Grimaldi! Que voudriez-vous qu'ils fassent? Réfléchir?"

"Et après c'est moi qui n'ait aucune espérance dans le genre humain, moi, je dis ça je dis rien."

"Je parle du conseil d'administration, pas du genre humain."

"Le Conseil d'administration est l'espèce humaine!"

"Si vous vous étiez déjà retrouvée au milieu d'une session administrative, vous ne seriez pas aussi cathégorique. Vous n'avez vraiment pas choisi votre moment."

"Il y avait des comètes dans le ciel Grand Guide Suprême! Comment étais-je sensée savoir qu'il s'agissait de vaisseaux aliens?"

"Grimaldi, prenez un biscuit."

"Je n'ai pas faim, je viens de-"

"De petit déjeuner et d'engloutir celui de Marie-Rose, je sais." Le docteur répondit avec flegme "A ce rythme-là vous allez vous transformer en bidon à sirop d'érable. Vous savez Grimaldi, manger du sucre augmente la pression artérielle. Cela rend aussi beaucoup irritable. Le Docteur Maurier a noté une certaine, comment l'a-t-il formulé? Ah, un problème chronique à contrôler ses émotions."

"J'ai de problème à contrôler ma colère, j'ai simplement besoin que le docteur Maurier arrête de m'énerver! Sérieusement, vous êtes allé le chercher où ce guignol?"

"Le docteur Maurier est sorti majorant de sa promotion."

"Et c'est ça le plus triste."

Il alluma un cigare, formellement interdit par le règlement, son règlement, mais c'était la magie de Valin, d'en avoir rien à foutre à ce point-là.

"Vous savez comment j'ai construit cette clinique Grimaldi?"

"En utilisant la fortune que vous aviez amassé dans le dos du fisc?"

"Non, ça c'est POURQUOI je l'ai construite. Je l'ai construite en déléguant autant que je pouvais, à tel point que si je décidais de disparaître demain, personne n'en aurait rien à faire."

"Tout le monde serait paniqué que le big boss ait disparu."

"Oui, mais ça c'est parce que ce sont des abrutis, ils finiraient par se rendre compte qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. Vous en revanche, vous seriez dans la panade!"

"Et pourquoi cela?"

"Parce que Grimaldi, n'importe lequel de ces crétin à blouse blanche vous aurait foutu dehors à la seconde où vous auriez franchi la porte principale."

"Quand même, une seconde, vous êtes un peu méchant."

"Si même Pierre Lambert a compris qu'il fallait vous foutre dehors, c'est que vous n'êtes pas subtile Grimaldi."

"Ou alors, que parfois même les crétins peuvent avoir de la chance!"

"Dans l'heure de votre arrivée, à chaque fois que quelqu'un allumait la lumière des toilettes l'alarme incendie se déclenchait."

"Vous avez mis une semaine à comprendre que c'était moi."

"Parce que j'en avais rien à faire Grimaldi. Arrêtez d'être égoïste et pensez un peu à moi! Si le Conseil vous renvoie, ce qu'il compte bien faire, que vais-je devenir?"

"Ils ne vont pas vous renvoyer-"

"Ce serait encore pire! Entouré d'imbéciles notoire, je serais comme un scénariste à la huitième saison de Friends, sans idée, à forcer les relations amoureuses, même si cela ne fait aucun sens…"

"En même temps si vous n'avez pas compris qu'il fallait s'arrêter à la saison 5…"

"On a pas tous eu la chance d'être né assez tard pour ne pas suivre la série en live et en conséquence savoir quand s'arrêter. Enfin bref, c'était une mise en garde, d'escroc à escroc."

"D'accord."

"Vous pourriez au moins prétendre considérer la chose."

"Là ce serait vous que j'insulterais, grand sachem. Je ferai des efforts, promis."

"Très bien, je vais faire comme si je vous croyais, même si c'est diablement insultant."

"Voyez, mon air dubitatif était pas si mal que ça." Elle lui fit un petit salut scout avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ce n'était pas très étonnant de la part du Conseil en fin de compte, elle n'était pas une cliente classique. Cela devait vraiment les faire chier, pensa-t-elle en baillant.

Ouaip, il était peut-être temps d'aller dormir.

Elle croisa en chemin mademoiselle Reed, visiblement très surprise de la voir encore déambuler dans les couloirs. Lily ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui sourire à pleine dents. Là, sans rancune la harpie!

Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte tout cela à Marie-Rose.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se dirigea vers l'aile Est, allait ouvrir sans gêne la porte en question lorsqu'une prise de fer lui stoppa net le poignet.

Lily fit volte-face, et son visage se tordit en une expression de dégout.

"Baudouin!" Elle dit d'un ton faussement enjoué "Comment ça va depuis la dernière mise à jour?"

L'intéressé en question grinça des dents.

Baudouin Jezel, dans la trentaine, aurait tout aussi bien eu sa place sur un podium de défilé Kelvin Klein, mais le sort voulait qu'il devienne le garde du corps attitré de Marie-Rose (et oui, Lily ne déconnait pas lorsqu'elle disait que son amie respirait l'argent!).

Inutile de préciser à quel avis Baudouin s'était rangé au sujet de Lily.

"Mademoiselle Marie-Rose est occupée." Il tenta de dire de manière professionnelle, et réussit à ne pas tout à fait échouer.

"M-R! Les protocoles de ton cyborg refusent de me laisser passer!"

"Tout va bien Baudouin, veuillez laisser passer mademoiselle Lily s'il vous plait." Elle dit d'une voix douce, et Lily put presque voir le garde du corps fondre, avant de lâcher son bras. Non sans frustration. Il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir, et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas lui tirer la langue.

Bon, d'accord, elle lui tira la langue.

"Il faudra vraiment que tu- qu'est-ce que, depuis quand as-tu décidé de faire le grand ménage du printemps exactement?" Elle cligna des yeux. La chambre était sens dessus dessous, deux femmes de chambres ainsi que la gouvernante de Marie-Rose s'activaient à ranger les dernières affaires dans les deux valises gigantesques situées au centre de la pièce. Marie-Rose leva la tête, le teint plus cireux qu'à son habitude.

"Laissez-nous un instant je vous prie." Elle demanda simplement, et à nouveau le personnel s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce mais sans oser prononcer le moindre commentaire. "Je m'en vais."

"J'avais remarqué, au risque de te surprendre." Lily croisa les bras, elle avait le sentiment désagréable que Marie-Rose l'abandonnait tout à fait. Ce qui était stupide.

"Mes parents ont des amis haut placé dans les hautes sphères, le président a beau dire le contraire, les vaisseaux aliens sont armés jusqu'aux dents."

"C'était à prévoir."

"Je te demande pardon?"

"Personne ne fait des promenades de santé sans arrière-pensée."

"Merveilleux, je pensais avoir à te convaincre de la chose pendant des heures, et nous n'avons clairement pas le temps." Marie-Rose soupira d'aise. "J'ai demandé à ce que tes affaires soient également préparées, nous partons dès que tout sera prêt."

"Pardon?" La surprise la fit presque hurler. "Mais les co-"

"On s'en fiche Lily!" Marie-Rose cria, pour la première fois depuis que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle-même sembla choquée par sa propre réaction, et prit une grande inspiration. "Nous avons un bunker sous le domaine familial, mes parents sont en train de régler les modalités."

"Non, écoute-"

"Non, toi tu m'écoutes. Tu n'apprécies pas mes parents, et c'est réciproque. Mais cela dépasse toute petite querelle. Un vaisseau non identifié s'est invité dans le ciel terrestre."

" Mon oncle viendra me chercher." Lily dit d'une voix étrangement calme.

"Tu le crois vraiment? Ton oncle est trop centré sur sa petite personne pour se soucier de qui que ce soit! Il t'a laissé pourrir six mois dans cette clinique alors que tu étais guérie!"

"Je voulais rester!"

"Et tu crois sincèrement qu'il s'en est rendu compte?"

"Je reste ici. Mon oncle viendra me chercher."

"Lily pour l'amour de Dieu…" Marie-Rose soupira à fendre l'âme, avant de gribouiller sur un morceau de papier "Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver. Même ton oncle, ta sœur, venez-vous mettre en sécurité."

"J'y p- oui, je vais simplement retrouver mon oncle, Il ne devrait plus tarder."

"Très bien." Marie-Rose dit sans grande conviction "Fais attention à toi Grimaldi, pas de bêtise, hein?"

"Oui, oui, tu me connais."

"C'est pour cela que je dis ça."

Le regard de Lily fixa la vallée. Quelques heures de marches. Peut-être deux, si elle se dépêchait. Et tout ça pour des comètes. Mais ce n'était pas des comètes, tout comme le vaisseau dans le ciel n'était pas un simple caillou volant. Lily regarda autour d'elle. L'agitation était telle que cela en devenait grotesque. Les patients et leur famille qui d'ordinaire, avait un orgueil trop lourd pour pouvoir se presser d'une quelconque manière courraient dans tous les sens, renversant tel mallette, bousculant cet employé. Ces derniers étaient dépassés par les évènements.

Tant mieux.

Lily marcha d'un pas détendu vers l'entrée. La réceptionniste était harcelée au téléphone et au comptoir. Lily en aurait presque ressenti un élan de compassion si Reed n'avait pas été une connasse avec elle depuis le premier jour et si cela ne lui permettait pas de se glisser dans la réserve sans problème. Des skis légers, une combinaison, du matériel d'alpinisme. Une nécessité, quand les secours étaient définitivement trop loin et qu'un patient erratique se perdait dans la neige. Lily s'habilla rapidement, et s'en alla par la grande porte, le regard sur le col.

…

_Paris, Elysée_

L'ambiance frôlait la frénésie bien sûr.

"Où est Amandine?" Le Président se tournait encore et encore sur place.

"Elle est absente Monsieur." Une jeune femme apparut comme par magie à ses côtés. Elle était très belle, des yeux bleu-gris francs, un visage clame, elle avait ramené ses cheveux cendrés en un chignon élégant. Il n'en attendait pas moins de ses assistantes, d'autant plus qu'elle allait participer à une rencontre historique "Je la remplace pour la journée."

C'était typique de Lefèvre de ne pas le tenir au courant de ce genre de choses. Vraiment, était-ce si compliqué que cela de lui donner un petit mémo?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était presque sûr que l'intéressé lui en avait touché deux mots. Oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant. Amandine avait appelé le matin même pour prévenir qu'elle était malade. La grippe, très contagieux. Elle ne pouvait donc en aucun cas avoir sa place dans une réunion de cette importance.

C'était vraiment dommage.

"Ah, oui, très bien, très bien. Eh bien, bienvenue à bord mademoiselle!" Il lui tapota l'épaule.

"Monsieur le Président, je devais m'entretenir avec vous un bref instant." Elle partit au quart de tour. Elle avait un regard fascinant, maintenant qu'il y prêtait plus attention. Gris bleu, mais ses iris étaient tachetés de couleurs ici et là. Elle était vraiment très jolie.

Sa femme allait encore faire des siennes. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui donne la satisfaction d'avoir raison, pour une fois. Il était presque sûr que cela lui ferait gagner au moins 0.6 points dans les sondages. Peut-être 0.8 s'il jouait bien ses cartes.

"Monsieur le Président?" La voix douce le tira de ses rêveries.

"Oui oui, vous disiez?" Il demanda comme si de rien n'était.

"J'ai sur ma liste les noms des soldats chargés de votre protection, mais je ne les vois pas ici présent." Elle répéta avec patience.

"Je préfère qu'il n'y ait aucune force militaire dans cette salle, vous comprenez très chère, il s'agit de diplomatie, et l'armée n'a pas sa place dans la diplomatie."

"Et s'ils s'avéraient hostiles monsieur?" Elle demanda calmement, de manière sobre et professionnelle.

"Ils ne seront pas hostiles mademoiselle, pourquoi le seraient-ils? Pourquoi faire tant de chemin de leur planète d'origine, pour finalement écraser la première forme de vie intelligente qu'ils croisent je vous le demande?"

"Eh bien-"

"Vous voyez, il n'y a aucune raison! Mon homologue des états-unis a pris la même décision voyez-vous, les grands esprits se rencontrent. Entrer en contact avec une espèce intelligente extraterrestre. Imaginez les possibilités mademoiselle, les avancées technologique, les apports culturelles, sociaux! Le monde tel que nous le connaissons est changé à jamais, et sera formaté par cet échange! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?"

"Si-"

"Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est pour cela que je souhaite être aux premières loges, le premier gouvernement terrien à entrer en contact avec cette espèce extraterrestre. Ouvrir le dialogue de la paix et déconstruire tous ces stéréotypes d'envahisseur alien, c'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Monsieur le Président, la délégation de la fédération est presque arrivée." Quelqu'un coupa court à la réponse de l'assistante. "Ils devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre."

"Formidable, formidable. Je veux un communiqué près à être diffusé une fois ce meeting achevé. Bouquez moi aussi un rendez-vous téléphonique avec le comité de l'union européenne, je ferais également une conférence de presse dans la soirée, entendu Lynda?"

"Oui Monsieur le Président."

"Très bien, en place toute le monde!" Il frappa dans ses mains "C'est un jour historique messieurs, mesdames, alors, allons écrire l'histoire!"

Il n'eut pas tôt fait de prononcer ces mots que les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant la délégation alien. Une des assistantes retint un hoquet de surprise.

Dire que le groupe était restreint était un euphémisme. Il n'était composé que de trois individus, à la peau vert sombre et aux yeux rougeâtres sans pupilles, de longues robes sombres. Seul un être se détachait de ce comité, en se tenant volontairement à l'écart, dissimulé sous une capuche lourde. Le chef évident de cet étrange rassemblement fit un bref petit geste de la main, et le robot s'exécuta, en offrant une étrange petite oreillette à chaque personne présente, tapotant sur le lobe d'un des diplomates qui prit sur lui pour ne pas sursauter de surprise.

Difficilement, tout le monde finit par placer l'étrange petit appareil, alors seulement le représentant prit la parole.

"Il s'agit de telecom, cela nous permettra de communiquer sans la nécessité d'interprètes." Il dit pompeusement.

"J'en suis ravi." Le Président reprit de sa superbe. "Au nom de la France, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur Terre."

"Je représente son Excellence le Vice-Roi Gunray, de la Fédération du Commerce." L'alien s'annonça alors "Vous êtes à compter de ce jour sous sa protection bienveillante. Nous veillerons à ce que règne la paix et la justice dans votre monde."

"Programme vaste, ma foi, mais, ehm, qu'entendez-vous exactement par-"

"Votre monde est aussi évolué que la civilisation des Wookies. Vous avez visiblement besoin d'une main aimante mais ferme pour vous guider vers la civilisation. Sa magnanime Excellence veillera humblement à ce que cette vision ait lieu. Vous en serez reconnaissant je n'en doute pas."

"Excusez-moi, vous comptez interférer dans nos affaires?"

"De quelles affaires parlez-vous? Votre monde est une loque polluée, terrassée par la guerre et la famine et la maladie. Son Excellence y mettra fin, mais attend de vous une obéissance respectueuse en retour." L'alien claque des doigts, et une de ses machines s'avança, un appareil à la griffe, ressemblant étrangement à une tablette. "Officialisons notre alliance, voulez-vous?"

"Mais-"

"Il n'en est pas question." Le général Vaubert répliqua sèchement, le menton haut.

"Plait-il?"

"La France, Monsieur, s'est battue à corps perdu pour sa liberté pendant plus de deux mille ans!"

"Et combien d'heures?" L'alien demanda avec condescendance "Vous êtes incapable de gérer votre planète, vous l'avez démontré, son Excellence a décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Réjouissez-vous que nos affaires vous aient conduites sur notre chemin."

"Il n'en est pas-" Il se leva mais fut coupé net dans sa tirade. Il se mit à tousser, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer, son visage tirant au bleuté, il tomba à genoux avant qu'un craquement abominable résonne dans la pièce et qu'il tombe à la renverse, mort.

"Regrettable, mais cela me donne l'occasion de vous présenter Seigneur Malgar." Il fit un geste en direction de l'être encapuchonné. "Dernier représentant de la race des siths de Korriban, je suppose que cette petite démonstration comblera vos lacunes concernant les Etres sensibles à la Force. Mais trêve de bavardages. Monsieur Le Président, signez ce traité. Immédiatement."

"Il il… Il n'en est pas question!" Le Président releva la tête, dans un élan de courage qui surprit et terrifia tout le monde, lui le premier "Je ne signerai rien de tel monsieur l'alien! Moi, président de la patrie de Voltaire, de Rousseau, de Diderot, jamais je ne signerai cette ignominie! Il faudra me passer sur le corps!"

"Cela peut s'arranger." L'alien fit signe à l'ombre. Ce dernier, toujours sans le moindre mot saisit un étrange tube métallique de sa ceinture qui tout à coup révéla une lame vrombissante, rouge sang "J'espère sincèrement que votre successeur sera plus raisonnable, sans quoi cette entrevue va devenir franchement pénible. Malgar, écrasez cet insecte."

Il y eu un déclic, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Un étrange petit objet sphérique tomba aux pieds de l'alien.

"GRENADE!" Un homme eut à peine le temps de beugler avant que le monde ne prit feu.

"_Ici Echo Base à Echo 3, 5, 7. Echo 1 ne répond plus."_

**Bien le bonjour, oh, lecteur/trice invertébré!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, personnellement je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout, mais bon, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris alors...**

**Bref, je déteste toujours les notes de fin de chapitre, alors je vais tacher d'être brève. **

**Tout d'abord, je sais, toujours aucun jedi à l'horizon. Ils arrivent pourtant! Mais comme on va se les coltiner (et on aime ça 3) pendant les cinquante chapitres suivants (je suis beaucoup trop ambitieuse... c'est une autre histoire), je prends le temps de les introduire. Déjà que la Fédération du Commerce est arrivée sur Terre un peu par hasard, il faut que les jedis aient une bonne raison de venir. C'est en cours de chemin. Ils arriveront dans prochain chapitre, c'est une promesse de campagne qui étrangement sera tenue. **

**Ensuite, je préviens, à nouveau, c'est un UA. A vos risques et périls...**

**Enfin, je tenais à te remercier toi, oui toi qui lit ces lignes. Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien et d'avoir laissé à une chançounette à cette fic. Tu sais ce qui serais coulissime? Laisser une petite review des familles. Une review pour un auteur, c'est comme deux bébés loutres qui se tiennent par la main pendant la sieste sur l'eau. Elles font ça pour ne jamais se perdre au levé, est-ce que c'est pas trop mignon. Bref, une review= un bébé llama heureux.**

**Soutiens les bébés llamas, laisse une petite review ;)**

**Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**des bisous,**

**tendresse est chocolat,**

**1Dramallama sortie de l'espace!**


End file.
